


The chilli tester

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Funny, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha didn´t know what he sign up to when he joined Jared and Jensen being judges in a chilly contest.</p><p>Crack - fun - not my original story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chilli tester

Okay so I read this story and had tears in my eyes from laughing. 

Here is my SPN RPF version. Have fun:  
(This is not real, no cast member was harmed)

 

So while at the DallasCon Jared and Jensen had a nother event to attend. They were asked to judge at a chilli cook-off. As native Texans it was a greate honor for them. 

They told Misha into joining in and assured him, that the chilli wouldn’t be all that spicy and, besides, they told him, he could have free beer during the tasting, So he accepted. 

Here are the scorecards from the event:

Chilli # 1 Mike’s Maniac Mobster Monster Chilli

Jensen – A little too heavy on the tomato. Amusing kick.

Jared – Nice, smooth tomato flavour. Very mild.

Misha - Holy fuck, what the hell is this stuff? You could remove dried paint from your driveway. Took me two beers to put the flames out. I hope that’s the worst one. These Texans are crazy!

Chilli # 2 Arthur’s Afterburner Chilli

Jensen – Smoky, with a hint of pork. Slight jalapeno tang.

Jared – Exciting BBQ flavour, needs more peppers to be taken seriously.

Misha – Keep this out of the reach of children. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to taste besides pain. I had to wave off two people who wanted to give me the Heimlich manoeuvre. They had to rush in more beer when they saw the look on my face.

Chilli # 3 Fred’s Famous Burn Down the Barn Chilli

Jensen – Excellent firehouse chilli. Great kick. Needs more beans.

Jared – A beanless chilli, a bit salty, good use of peppers.

Misha – Call the EPA. I’ve located a uranium spill. My nose feels like I have been snorting Drano. Everyone knows the routine by now. Get me more beer before I ignite. Barmaid pounded me on the back, now my backbone is in the front part of my chest. I’m getting s**t-faced from all of the beer.

Chilli # 4 Bubba’s Black Magic

Jensen – Black bean chilli with almost no spice. Disappointing.

Jared – Hint of lime in the black beans. Good side dish for fish or other mild foods, not much of a chilli.

Misha – I felt something scraping across my tongue, but was unable to taste it. Is it possible to burn out ones taste buds? Sally, the barmaid, was standing behind me with fresh refills. She is starting to look HOT... just like this nuclear waste I’m eating! Is chilli an aphrodisiac?

Chilli # 5 Linda’s Legal Lip Remover

Jensen – Meaty, strong chilli. Cayenne peppers freshly ground, adding considerable kick. Very impressive.

Jared – Chilli using shredded beef, could use more tomato. Must admit the cayenne peppers make a strong statement.

Misha – My ears are ringing, sweat is pouring off my forehead and I can no longer focus my eyes. I farted and four people behind me needed paramedics. The contestant seemed offended when I told her that her chilli had given me brain damage. Sally saved my tongue from bleeding by pouring beer directly on it from the pitcher. I wonder if I’m burning my lips off. It really pisses me off that the other judges asked me to stop screaming. Screw those rednecks!!

Chilli # 6 Vera’s Very Vegetarian Variety

Jensen – Thin yet bold vegetarian variety chilli. Good balance of spices and peppers.

Jared – The best yet. Aggressive use of peppers, onions, and garlic. Superb.

Misha – My intestines are now a straight pipe filled with gaseous, sulphuric flames. I crapped myself when I farted and I’m worried it will eat through the chair. No one seems inclined to stand behind me except that slut Sally. She must be kinkier than I thought. Can’t feel my lips anymore. I need to wipe my butt with a snow cone.

Chilli # 7 Susan’s Screaming Sensation Chilli

Jensen – A mediocre chilli with too much reliance on canned peppers.

Jared – Ho hum, tastes as if the chef literally threw in a can of chilli peppers at the last moment. I should take note that I am worried about Judge # 3. He appears to be in a bit of distress as he is cursing uncontrollably.

Misha – You could put a grenade in my mouth, pull the pin, and I wouldn’t feel a thing. I’ve lost sight in one eye, and the world sounds like it is made of rushing water. My shirt is covered with chilli which slid unnoticed out of my mouth. My pants are full of lava like crap to match my shirt. At least during the autopsy, they’ll know what killed me. I’ve decided to stop breathing, its too painful. Screw it, I’m not getting any oxygen anyway. If I need air, I’ll just suck it in through the 4-inch hole in my stomach.

Chilli # 8 Tommy’s Toe-Nail Curling Chilli

Jensen – The perfect ending, this is a nice blend chilli. Not too bold but spicy enough to declare its existence.

Jared – This final entry is a good, balanced chilli. Neither mild nor hot. Sorry to see that most of it was lost when Misha passed out, fell over and pulled the chilli pot down on top of himself. Not sure he’s going to make it. Poor dude, wonder how he’d have reacted to some really hot chilli?


End file.
